deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update May 24th 2013
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on May 24th, 2013. News General *Update to the Twitter Widget The Twitter widget for Profile Pages has been given a small update to better match Twitter's branding. It also allows the widget to tell you how many followers a user has on Twitter at a glance. *Commission Ratings Coming Soon In the near future, we are planning to implement ratings for Commissions, so that buyers can leave feedback regarding the artist's performance on a completed Commission. In addition to the Commissions Portal, which we are still building and improving on, Commission Ratings will make it even easier for buyers to find hardworking, high-quality artists, and for artists to promote themselves. *Promoted Deviations and Journals Promoted deviations and journals are pieces of media selected by and sent from deviantART that we believe you should know about. They represent deviations and journals we believe are of significant importance -- so much so that we want them to have a greater reach within the deviantART network. They appear and act just like any other deviation or journal in your Message Center, with the exception that they're clearly marked as Promoted. As with all deviations and journals, they can be commented on, favorited, shared, and more. *Improvements were made to the sorting of the Friends List. Bug fixes General *Deviation pages would not always open in Internet Explorer. *Menus on the mobile website were not working. *Deviations could show up in the "More from this artist" section on their own deviation page. *When deleting stored deviations using the Opera browser, all modal buttons displayed as "Adjust Image". *Premium Membership rebilling would result in an additional "Gift" email being sent. *The "Follow us on Tumblr" link in the footer would erroneously open in a Share sized popup window. *Items in the header were not correctly aligned on the mobile website. *Very long descriptions on Gallery pages did not adjust page layout gracefully. *Click to view DeviantArt muro drawings in comments would only work for the first image. *There were some overlap issues between comment replies and header menus. *Various fixes were made to the Sta.sh API. *The "View Original" and "Product Preview" buttons did not work when viewing Prints on deviations page. *The wording for the 5,000 Watch limit warning messages was unclear Sta.sh / Submit *When opening an item from a stack, it would be impossible to navigate to the second page of comments. *Uploading non-image items would result in a broken thumbnail until the page was refreshed. *When returning to a deviation page after editing that deviation, modals would be incorrectly styled. *On touch devices, the "Enter text" and "Select File from Sta.sh" links were hidden behind the upload button. *Uploading non-image items as Premium Content would result in thumbnails being stuck on "stashing". *Various bugs related to Multi-Submit and Scheduled Submit have been fixed. Sta.sh Writer *If someone drew on an image in deviantART muro that had been linked to and resized in a Sta.sh Writer document, the resizing would be lost. *Clicking on stacks in the Writer sidebar could cause display problems. *Search boxes in the sidebar were not consistently aligned. *Some sections of the sidebar had a large blank space at the bottom in Firefox. *The friends list in the deviantART section of the sidebar would cut off before showing all friends. *Multiple links that were included right next to one another were being mangled down into a single link in Webkit browsers. *Editing Journal Skins on the Write a Journal Entry page was broken for Beta Testers. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013